


Love Yourself

by lr_sll



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Artist Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Kang Seulgi, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Français | French, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Genderfluid Character, Grief/Mourning, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Happy Ending, Heartache, Kang Seulgi & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is Older Than Min Yoongi | Suga, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Photographer Do Kyungsoo, Professor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, University Student Min Yoongi | Suga, University Student Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lr_sll/pseuds/lr_sll
Summary: Un grand concours est organisé par le professeur de dessin de l'Université des Arts de Séoul afin de remporter une bourse d'étude pour intégrer l'une des écoles d'Arts les plus prestigieuses de pays. Les étudiants du cours dessin sont dans l'obligation de participer, pour le plus grand malheur de Yoongi qui n'est pas du tout intéressé par ce projet.Malheureusement, le destin aime se jouer de lui lorsqu'il se voit être en binôme avec son pire ennemi : Kim Taehyung.Comment vont-ils pouvoir coopérer, alors que ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaite faire d'effort pour s'entendre un minimum ?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Min Yoongi a toujours eu un physique plutôt doux, des traits de visage fins, de longs cils, ainsi qu'une voix calme.

Il n'a évidemment pas choisi d'avoir toutes ces caractéristiques physiques.

Les remarques ont commencé alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. **« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne ! »** disaient-ils. Madame Min ne savait pas comment réagir dans ces moments-là. Elle remerciait toujours la personne en face, assez gênée, puis elle s'en allait. Elle pensait que le visage de son enfant allait prendre des formes un peu plus marquées, peut-être ?

Mais cela n'est jamais arrivé.

Au début, cela ne dérangeait pas Yoongi. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment attardé sur son physique lorsqu'il était petit, il avait d'autre chose à penser. Il passait plutôt son temps à s'amuser dans sa chambre en s'inventant des histoires avec ses jouets.

Mais les premières remarques sont apparues durant l'école primaire. Yoongi était typiquement le genre d'enfant meneur de groupe. Il adorait parler, rire et s'amuser avec d'autres enfants. Il était aussi très doué lorsqu’il jouait avec ses amis, il gagnait pratiquement toutes les parties. C'est tout naturellement qu'il s'est imposé en tant que meneur de groupe. C'était un enfant débordant de confiance en soi, et sa mère était très fière de lui sur ce point.

Seulement, durant sa première rentrée scolaire à l'école élémentaire, la nouvelle maîtresse s'est trompée en le désignant. Elle pensait tout naturellement qu’il était une petite fille, ce qui l’a terriblement vexé Suite à cette remarque, tous les élèves de la classe ont rigolé de lui. C'est à ce moment-là que sa carapace a commencé à se fissurer petit à petit.

Un des problèmes majeurs à l'école est l'absence de la question de la socialisation sexuée des enfants dans les formations des enseignants. Aucune formation ne questionne les problématiques liées au genre et aux stéréotypes.

Il n'a jamais parlé à sa mère de cet incident, il se sentait trop honteux pour le faire.

Bien évidemment, la maîtresse s'est tout de suite excusée lorsqu'elle a compris son erreur. Elle était très gênée ce jour-là. Mais malheureusement, il était trop tard pour Yoongi.

Lorsqu'il est rentré chez lui après ce jour d'école affreux, il s'est tout de suite détaillé dans le miroir. Il a commencé à analyser chaque partie de son corps, chaque partie de son visage. Et il se détestait pour ressembler à ce qu'il était.

Ce n'est seulement qu'à partir de ses 16 ans que Yoongi a décidé d'en parler à sa mère. Il voulait comprendre. Pourquoi avait-il ce corps si fin, si féminin ? Avant de discuter de cela avec elle, Yoongi s'était beaucoup renseigné sur internet. Beaucoup de mots revenaient, des mots qu'il avait du mal à comprendre au début.

Travestissement, transgenre, transsexuel, changement d'identité et beaucoup d'autres termes. Il s'est énormément documenté et a regardé beaucoup de témoignages également.

Yoongi s'est plusieurs fois posé la question du genre, tout au long de son enfance. Il s'est rendu compte que le genre était une construction sociale. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'inné mais plutôt lié à un apprentissage. Le genre est également très oppressif puisqu'il existe une frontière entre les deux catégories de sexe, il n'admet ainsi pas de déviation par rapport aux normes qu'il établit.

De génération en génération, il y a une reproduction consciente ou inconsciente des normes et des modèles de féminité et de masculinité. Les enfants sont emmenés vers le rôle sexuel lié à leur sexe anatomique, cela commence vers l'âge de 2 ans environ.

Yoongi avait beaucoup entendu parlé de personnes qui naissaient dans un mauvais corps. Pourtant, le plus jeune n'avait pas l'impression d'être dans ce cas. Il se sentait homme mais avec un physique féminin, il ne souhaitait pas changer de sexe. Il lui arrivait d'utiliser ou de jouer avec des choses dîtes « féminines », mais il n'était pas plus intéressé par cela que par les choses dîtes « masculines ». Pour être honnête, peu importe le genre, s'il aime quelque chose il l'utilisera. Que ce soit un vêtement, un objet, un jouet. Peu importe.

Lorsqu'il en a parlé avec sa mère, elle l'a tout de suite rassuré. Elle lui a expliqué que si Dieu lui avait donné ce physique, c'est qu'il pouvait en faire quelque chose. Peut-être pouvait-il en jouer ? Un jour être une fille, l'autre jour un garçon.

Après tout, il le pouvait. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Plusieurs années plus tard, Yoongi avait 11 ans. Il habitait à Daegu avec sa mère. Il n'a jamais connu son père, puisqu'il est parti lors de sa naissance. Il n'a jamais ressenti le besoin de le retrouver et n'a jamais été fâché non plus. Il ressent seulement une totale indifférence envers cette personne.

Madame Min était très heureuse lorsque ce petit bout est arrivé dans sa vie, même si elle était assez chamboulée. Comment devait-elle s'en occuper ? Allait-elle réussir à l'élever seule, avec l'aide de sa famille ? Yoongi est arrivée très tôt dans sa vie, elle n'avait que 19 ans. Heureusement, ses parents l'ont toujours soutenu dans sa décision et l'ont beaucoup aidé pour élever son enfant.

Yoongi n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, même s'il parlait avec toutes les personnes de sa classe. Ce n'était que des camarades de jeux à ses yeux, il n'avait pas réellement de personne à inviter par exemple. Enfin ... Cela n'a pas duré très longtemps.

Après l'incident de la nouvelle maîtresse, le petit garçon n'avait plus vraiment le cœur à jouer. Il pensait tout le temps, et cela l'empêchait de s'amuser. Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre élève vienne le voir pour discuter avec lui. Cet élève, c'était bien évidemment Jeon Jungkook.

C'était un petit garçon qui habitait à Busan avant de déménager à Daegu à cause du travail de son père. Celui-ci était un militaire, ce qui l'obligeait à déménager plusieurs fois puisqu'il était souvent muté sur d'autres bases. Cela n'a jamais vraiment dérangé Jungkook, il a toujours aimé découvrir de nouveaux endroits. De plus, s'il n'avait pas emménagé à Daegu il n'aurait jamais connu Min Yoongi.

Jungkook s'est rapidement rapproché de son camarade de classe. Ils se sont trouvés beaucoup d'intérêt communs, notamment sur la musique et le sport. Les deux enfants aimaient beaucoup jouer au basket ensemble, ils se retrouvaient souvent sur le terrain près de leur maison pour jouer là-bas.

**« Jungkook, t'es vraiment pas doué ! Je pensais que t'étais bon en sport pourtant, m'aurais-tu menti ... ?**

\- **Mais non ! Je t'ai dit que je préférais la course, mais tu viens jamais me voir quand je cours donc tu ne peux pas savoir l'étendu de mon talent.**

\- **Mais oui, bien sûr ! En attendant, je t'ai encore battu. »**

Les rires des deux enfants ambiançaient le terrain de basket que personne ne fréquentait en général. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas les deux enfants qui se sont appropriés l'endroit afin d'en faire leur refuge. 

Ils n'étaient pas réellement voisins mais ils habitaient dans la même zone, ce qui rendait les sorties plus faciles pour eux ainsi que pour leur famille respective. Madame Min avait tout de suite accepté Jungkook, elle le trouvait tellement mignon avec son fils. Elle était ravie que Yoongi puisse avoir quelqu'un à inviter. Les sentiments étaient bien-entendu réciproques pour les parents de Jungkook qui étaient toujours heureux de voir Yoongi débarqué chez eux.

 **« Tu dors chez moi ce soir,** **Yoongi** **? »**

**\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien dit à ma maman. Tu penses qu'elle sera d'accord ?**

**\- Elle m'adore tu sais, évidemment qu'elle sera d'accord !**

**\- Ok, mais c'est toi qui demande ... »**

Les deux enfants descendent rapidement pour informer les parents de Jungkook de leur demande. Bien évidemment, ils étaient d'accord mais seulement si la mère de Yoongi l'était aussi. C'est pour cela que, téléphone en main, Jungkook répétait ses arguments pour être sûr que cela fonctionne. La mère de Yoongi répond aussitôt.

**« Bonjour madame Min ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »**

Suite à cette réplique, la mère de Yoongi ne pouvez que sourire. Ces mots signifiaient toujours une demande particulière. Quelles excuses allait-il sortir cette fois ? Elle aimait beaucoup quand Jungkook lui demandait de laisser dormir son fils chez lui, il était toujours très imaginatif dans ses demandes.

**« Je vais très bien Jungkook, et je sais que toi aussi. Yoongi est avec toi ? J'aimerais lui demander de rentrer.**

**\- Alors, madame justement. En fait, Yoongi ne se sent pas très bien. Je lui ai conseillé de rester dormir à la maison, il fait froid dehors et je ne veux pas que son état s'empire vous comprenez ... ?**

**\- Oh, c'est vrai ? Pauvre Yoongi ... J'espère que tu t'occuperas bien de lui, et que tu me l'amèneras demain en meilleur santé.**

**\- Bien sûr madame, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! »**

Ce n'est pas comme-ci les enfants habitaient à deux minutes à pieds l'un de chez l'autre ... Yoongi aurait clairement pu faire le chemin, surtout avec son bonnet et son énorme écharpe. Mais madame Min ne fit aucune remarque à propos de ce détail. 

Plus les deux enfants grandissaient, plus leur relation se renforçait. Cette forte amitié qui les liait entre eux était vraiment puissante, personne ne pouvait la briser. Malgré les nombreuses disputes entre eux, ils se sont toujours retrouvés. En grandissant, Yoongi avait tendance a développé un fort caractère, ce qui est le contraire de Jungkook qui est devenu beaucoup plus posé.

Les deux jeunes adolescents se complétaient et c'était évident que pour eux, le destin les avait liés. Malheureusement, un événement avait tout chamboulé dans la vie des deux meilleurs amis.

Yoongi était tellement heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami au collège de Daegu, il attendait ce jour avec impatience. Seulement, Jungkook n'était pas venu le premier jour.

Ni les jours suivants d'ailleurs.

Pour Yoongi, le temps s'était arrêté lorsqu'il avait reçu un message de Jungkook. Et ce message, il n'aurait jamais voulu le recevoir.

 **« Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit en face Yoongi, j'avais tellement peur. Je voulais qu'on vive pleinement nos dernières vacances ensemble avant un petit moment, je ne voulais pas tout gâché avec mon déménagement à Busan ... »** avait-il envoyé.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu ce sms, Yoongi avait cru à une mauvaise blague. Seulement, lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte du départ définitif de Jungkook, tout s'était écroulé pour lui. **« T'as déjà tout gâché espèce d'idiot ...** », Yoongi avait sorti ses mots en tremblant, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Comment avait-il pu le laisser comme ça, sans prévenir ? A ce moment-là, Yoongi lui avait écrit un très long message, rempli de rancœur et d'insultes à son égard, il en avait besoin pour soulager sa peine. Il voulait que Jungkook s'en veuille toute sa vie de l'avoir laissé.

Mais Yoongi n'avait finalement jamais envoyé son message, préférant feindre l'ignorance alors que la douleur dans son cœur grandissait de jour en jour. 


	2. Chapter 2

Les premiers jours de Yoongi n’étaient pas les meilleurs, malheureusement … Il avait tellement hâte de rentrer au collège pour la première fois, mais maintenant que Jungkook n’est plus là, l’envie n’est plus la même.

Il n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un d’aussi stupide que lui. **« Je ne voulais pas tout gâché ... »** , bien-sûr. Yoongi n’avait jamais répondu à son message, il était beaucoup trop en colère pour ça. Même s’il voulait du plus profond de lui-même lui répondre avec des messages de haine et d’insultes, il a finalement laisser-tomber. Il n’avait qu’une douzaine d’années à l’époque, mais il avait déjà expérimenté la tristesse d’une amitié brisée.

En grandissant, Yoongi est devenu de plus en plus pudiques sur ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas laisser l’opportunité aux personnes malveillantes d’exploiter ses faiblesses.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu ce message de la part de Jungkook, il était dans sa chambre, en tailleur sur son lit. Il pleurait silencieusement pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère. Il venait tout juste de rentrer à la maison, suite à son premier jour d’école, et Jungkook n’était pas présent. Yoongi s’était beaucoup inquiété à ce propos, pourquoi ne pas l’avoir prévenu ? **« C’est assez amusant »** pensait-t-il **« Pendant que je m’inquiétais pour lui, il était tranquillement installé dans sa voiture, direction Busan »**.

Même s’il était très en colère contre lui, il avait toujours espoir au fond de lui que Jungkook revienne.

Pour son neuvième anniversaire, Jungkook lui avait offert un simple bracelet noir qu’il a mis sur son poignet. Même si ce cadeau semble très ordinaire aux premiers abords, l’intention avait beaucoup plu à Yoongi. Jungkook s’était offert le même mais de couleur blanche. **« C'est pour sceller notre amitié ! Même à distance, on est toujours relié grâce à ça, c'est pas génial ? ».** Yoongi soupire doucement. Il voulait tellement l’oublier, mais ses mots resteront toujours ancrés dans sa mémoire. Il n’a jamais enlevé le bracelet depuis qu’il l’avait reçu, il avait peur de le perdre.

Yoongi se sentait tellement ridicule de pleurer autant, juste pour une seule personne. Mais Jungkook avait toujours été présent pour lui, c’était son ami le plus précieux. Lorsque Yoongi s’est rendu compte qu’il était parti et qu’il n’allait jamais revenir, il avait l’impression d’avoir perdu une partie de lui-même. Même si Busan n’était pas à l’autre bout du monde et qu’ils pourraient facilement se revoir, il ne sait pas s’il aurait le courage de lui faire face à nouveau.

Lorsque sa mère l’avait retrouvé dans sa chambre, en boule sous ses couvertures, elle avait compris. L’instinct maternelle peut-être ? En tous cas, il l’a remercié profondément de ne pas avoir posé plus de questions sur le moment. Elle s’était contentée de le prendre dans ses bras et de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Et pour le moment, c’est tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Plus tard dans la journée, Yoongi a beaucoup discuté avec sa mère de ses problèmes, il lui a tout expliqué.

**« Je me sens tellement triste et en colère à la fois … Pourquoi il ne m’a rien dit ? Je me sens tellement seul maintenant ... Parler avec de nouvelles personnes c’est bien, mais c’est Jungkook dont j’ai besoin. Il me manque tellement … »**

Madame Min avait bien compris que le lien qui unissait les deux garçons était plus qu’une simple amitié. Ce n’était peut-être pas de l’amour à proprement parler, c’était un sentiment assez étrange. Yoongi avait déjà pensé à cette éventualité d’ailleurs, celle d’avoir des sentiments amoureux pour son ami. Mais il n’était sûr de rien, tous ses sentiments sont chamboulés. Sa mère lui avait déjà dit que c’était normal à cet âge, d’être confus à propos de ses émotions. Il n’avait jamais parlé de ses doutes à Jungkook, il ne voulait surtout pas que leur relation soit différente après ça, c’était comme se jeter d’un train en marche pour lui. Tout simplement impensable.

De toute manière, Jungkook n’était plus présent dans sa vie.

Même si la douleur était encore présente, il arrive doucement à la gérer grâce aux nouvelles personnes qu’il a rencontré au collège. Ce petit duo atypique réussi, sans forcément le vouloir, à lui changer les idées. Et il était vraiment reconnaissant envers eux pour ça.

Park Jimin et Kang Seulgi sont vraiment le pire duo de toute l'école. Toujours ensemble à faire les imbéciles, on se demande comment il échappe aux punitions des professeurs d'ailleurs. Leur relation est vraiment forte, elle lui rappelle un peu la relation qu’il avait avec Jungkook.

Seulgi est vraiment une personne impressionnante, c'est quelqu'un de très charismatique. Son style vestimentaire ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu, elle soigne beaucoup son apparence. Quand on la regarde, on dirait qu'elle sort tout droit d'un téléfilm des années 80 avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses vêtements plutôt rétros. On ne dirait pas, mais c'est elle qui entraîne Jimin dans ses plans foireux. Elle a vraiment une âme de rebelle, elle déteste qu'on lui donne des ordres. Elle est tellement populaire dans l'école, tellement admirée pour son charisme. Beaucoup de personnes aimerait avoir son assurance, Yoongi aussi d’ailleurs. Park Jimin est la personne la plus importante pour elle, dans son entourage amical. 

Jimin est vraiment incroyable également. Yoongi n’avait jamais vu des personnes aussi complémentaires, comment ont-ils pu se lier d’amitié ? C’est encore un mystère. Jimin est vraiment passionné par les sciences, il est d'ailleurs très doué dans ce domaine. C'est est un matheux dans l'âme, personne ne sait comment il fait pour s'en sortir dans ces matières-là. Yoongi n’a jamais rien compris dans ces matières-là, il s’est toujours intéressé à l'histoire et la géographie plutôt que les sciences ou les mathématiques. En fait, Jimin est un peu le stéréotype de la personne intelligente, qui sait tout sur tout. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être très ouvert c'est quelqu'un qui parle très facilement aux autres et qui est vraiment très ouvert d'esprit.

C’est notamment grâce aux compétences sociales de Jimin que Yoongi se retrouve un jour sur leur table de cantine, en train de manger et de discuter avec les deux amis. Seulgi n’était pas très à l’aise au début, elle préfère plutôt rester avec son cercle d’amis très restreint. Elle reste toujours plutôt méfiante avec les personnes qu’elle ne connaît pas beaucoup, mais il ne lui en veut pas vraiment. Yoongi se trouve finalement être le plus âgé du petit groupe, il s’est très bien entendu avec eux. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il serait devenu s’ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés.

**« Seulgi, tu me fatigues.**

**\- De toute façon, je te fatigue tous les jours. Fait attention, la vieillesse te rattrape vite jeune homme. »**

Yoongi se sent maintenant apaisé, il est très heureux d’avoir croisé leur route – même s’il avait vraiment peur au début. Il n’arrive plus à s’ouvrir aux autres, toute la confiance en lui qu’il possédait lorsqu’il était petit s’est directement envolé en même temps que Jungkook. Dans tous les cas, ces deux-là ont le don de mettre à l’aise n’importe qui rapidement. Il avait directement compris qu’avec eux, il n’y avait pas la place au jugement.

**« Je te dis qu'on va finir par se faire chopper, on ne peut pas traîner dans les couloirs, tu le sais bien. On a eu un avertissement par un mec l'autre fois, crois-moi que là, ce n'est pas un avertissement qu'on aura. Mais un mot dans le carnet. Et je tiens à laisser mon carnet vierge de mots, tu comprends ?**

**\- Putain, mais t'es vraiment pas drôle en fait. Pourquoi je continue de traîner avec toi déjà ? Je suis sûre que Yoongi me suivra de toute façon. Puis c'est qu'un couloir, c'est pas comme-ci on allait cramer l'école. »**

Yoongi n’avait jamais parlé de Jungkook avec eux pour le moment. Ils savent juste qu’il avait un meilleur ami quand il était plus jeune, mais ils ont bien compris que c’était terminé maintenant. Il se sent soulagé qu’ils n’aient pas approfondi le sujet pour le moment. Peut-être parlera-t-il librement de cette histoire ? Il ne souhaite plus rester coincé dans le passé, il a besoin d’avancer. Et ça se fera sans Jungkook cette fois-ci.

**« C'est d'accord. »**

Le duo se trouve directement vers lui lorsqu’ils entendent ces mots sortir de sa bouche.

**« De quoi tu parles ?**

**\- Je vais traîner dans le couloir avec Seulgi. J'ai besoin d'un peu de piquant dans ma vie, tu comprends Jiminie ? Puis, les couloirs sont vides habituellement et je commence à avoir mal à la tête, j'ai besoin de calme.**

**\- Ah, je te reconnais bien mon Yoongi ! Bon, on se bouge ? Libre à toi de nous suivre, Jimin. Si tu préfères te plonger dans tes livres de sciences barbants, c'est ton problème. »**

Seulgi se lève rapidement en emportant son plateau. Yoongi la suit en lançant un clin d'œil furtif à Jimin, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le pauvre, il n'est vraiment pas gâté avec l’esprit persévérant de Seulgi. Lorsqu’il est assez loin pour ranger son plateau, il entend Jimin grogner doucement.

**« Putain, vous soûlez vraiment. »**

Seulgi lance rapidement un regard joueur à Yoongi, elle pouvait être très persévérante quand elle le voulait.

**« Si on se fait prendre, je vous dénoncerai sans aucun scrupule. »**


	3. Chapter 3

**« Yoongi ... ! Tu es vraiment magnifique, je suis vraiment ravi que tu aies pu t'affirmer. »**

Le plus âgé n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Alors c'était vrai, Jungkook était revenu à Daegu ? Il ne l'avait pas cru lorsque Jungkook le lui avait annoncé par message. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Yoongi au terrain de basket de leur enfance. Bien évidemment, le grisé ne voulait pas y aller. Jungkook l'avait fait souffrir à cause de son départ, pendant des années. Et maintenant il revient, comme ça ? Malheureusement, le cœur de Yoongi est faible et le plus âgé s'est empressé de rejoindre le terrain de basket en courant. Jamais il n'avait couru aussi rapidement d'ailleurs, si le plus jeune l'avait vu il se serait moqué de lui.

4 ans s’était écoulé depuis la dernière fois, pourtant Jungkook n’avait pas tellement changé depuis le temps. Bien—sûr, il avait grandi, un peu murit aussi. Mais il restait exactement le même.

Yoongi ne voulait pas céder aux – merveilleux – compliments de son ami. Après quatre ans d'abandon, il ne pouvait pas revenir comme une fleur, avec des disquettes terribles. Mais au fond, Yoongi aimait bien lorsque Jungkook le complimentait ...

 **« Merci beaucoup ... C'est mon amie Seulgi qui m'a aidé. »** Sous-entendu, **« j'ai réussi à faire ma vie sans toi maintenant. »**

**« Eh bien, elle a vraiment fait du bon travail. »**

Un silence gênant commençait doucement à s'installer, et Yoongi était très mal à l'aise. C'est vrai qu'il avait beaucoup changé depuis le départ de Jungkook. Pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi psychiquement.

Le plus âgé s'est beaucoup endurci au fil des années, un petit caractère s'est manifesté ainsi qu'un répondant incroyable. Malheureusement, ce n'est qu'une façade puisque Yoongi se sent toujours aussi faible psychologiquement. Et cette faiblesse s'est accentuée à cause du départ de son meilleur ami.

Physiquement, le grisé s'était enfin affirmé. Des cheveux plus longs, une taille plus fine, des vêtements plus féminins. Jungkook a toujours admiré le physique androgyne de son ami, c'est pour lui un véritable cadeau que Yoongi doit cultiver. Peut-être que son absence a eu quelques effets bénéfiques, finalement ?

**« Tu sais Yoongi, ça fait du bien de te revoir. »**

Cette phrase était la phrase de trop pour le plus âgé. Yoongi s'était promis de ne pas craquer directement, mais le plus jeune lui rend la tâche difficile.

**« Ah, parce que tu es heureux de me revoir ? »**

Jungkook ne semble pas surpris en étendant cette phrase sortie de la bouche de Yoongi. Il s'était attendu à la rancœur de celui-ci et même si cela lui faisait mal, ce n'était rien contrairement à la douleur que son meilleur ami avait dû ressentir.

**« Pas toi ?**

**\- Oh, bien sûr que si. C'est juste qu'après m'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance, je ne pensais plus que tu voulais me revoir, tu sais ? »**

Jungkook n'avait aucune excuse face aux mots de Yoongi. Il était évident que son comportement était justifié, ce qui n'est pas le cas du plus jeune.

**« Écoute, je sais que j'ai merdé et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai aucune excuse. »**

Jungkook avait à peine terminé sa phrase que Yoongi lui avait tourné le dos, exaspéré de son comportement.

**« Ouais, bah je préfère que tu ne dises rien. J'en ai marre de tes excuses bidon. »**

Le noiraud avait baissé la tête au préalable. Reconquérir le cœur de son ami n'allait pas être une chose facile, il le savait très bien. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque quelque chose. Un objet très important.

**« Tu l'as gardé ? »**

Lorsque ces mots sont prononcés, Yoongi se fige brusquement. Le bracelet ... Il n'avait jamais réussi à l'enlever, c'était trop difficile. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais les mots de son ami revenaient toujours en tête. C'était une façon pour eux de rester lié. Le plus âgé ne savait plus quoi répondre, il était tellement déstabilisé.

**« Ah, ça. Ouais ... Je ... Je n'ai pas réussi à ... »**

Remarquant la détresse de son ami, Jungkook le coupe aussitôt.

**« T'inquiète. Moi non plus, il est toujours resté sur mon poignet. »**

Le plus grand présente alors son poignet à l'autre. Exactement le même bracelet, un peu grisé depuis le temps, mais toujours aussi beau. Il l'avait gardé, lui aussi ...

**« Même à distance, on est toujours relié grâce à ça, tu te souviens ? »**

Un léger sourire apparaît sur les lèvres du plus âgé, ce qui enchantait beaucoup Jungkook.

**« Tais-toi ... »**

Après plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, Yoongi décide de faire complètement face à Jungkook. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais revoir son ami lui faisait un bien fou.

**« Tu m'as manqué pauvre con. »**

Le rire mélodieux de Jungkook retenti sur le terrain.

**« Je te reconnais bien, mon Yoongi ! »**

Les deux amis décident finalement de prendre place sur le terrain de basket, assis au sol. Personne n'allait venir à cette heure, de toute manière.

**« Bon, parle-moi de tes amis. Ils n'ont pas l'air de trop m'apprécier ...**

**\- Et tu trouves ça étonnant ? Je les trouve bien clément envers toi. »**

Le rire de Jungkook est vraiment la chose la plus belle qui n'est jamais entendu. Même si les paroles de Yoongi n'avaient pas pour but d'être drôle, sur le moment. Jungkook avait cette capacité à rire de tout, cela a d'ailleurs sauvé plus d'une situation gênante entre eux.

**« Mais ce sont vraiment des personnes formidables. Je les ai rencontrés au collège, les premiers jours. Au début je ne me mêlais pas tellement aux autres, j'en avais pas la foi. »**

Jungkook se calme doucement lorsque son ami reprend son discours. Une pointe de tristesse s'immisce en lui lorsqu'il entend ces mots. A cause de lui, Yoongi s'était encore plus renfermé sur lui-même, malheureusement.

**« Mais un beau jour, l'occasion s'est présenté. Jimin m'a parlé en classe, pour un travail de groupe. J'ai pu connaître ses passions pour les sciences et le chant. Il est très doué d'ailleurs, mais il n'a pas encore totalement confiance en sa voix.**

**\- Il aime les sciences ? »** C'est la seule chose qui avait retenu son attention dans les derniers mots du grisé. C'est vrai que Jungkook n'avait pas connu la période sérieuse de Jimin durant le collège. Aujourd'hui, celui-ci était bien différent.

**« Ouais je sais, il n'a clairement pas le profil de l'intello du collège. Enfin, à l'époque il l'avait. Mais son style s'est beaucoup plus affirmé au lycée, ça lui va tellement bien d'ailleurs. Je pense que c'est grâce à Seulgi, tout ça. »**

Lorsque Yoongi évoquait le prénom de son amie, Jungkook voyait son regard s'illuminer. Et il était très fier, puisque cela signifiait qu'elle avait pris soin de lui.

**« Elle a l'air pleine de confiance, non ? »**

Plein d'entrain, le grisé continuait son récit sur la jeune fille.

**« Grave. C'est vraiment le type de fille : « tu me cherches, tu me trouves » tu vois ? Les garçons ont peur d'elle d'ailleurs, personne ne veut l'approcher. Mais elle a un sens du style incroyable et c'est la personne la plus motivante du monde. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans elle ...**

**\- Tu penses qu'elle va bien m'aimer ? »**

Le plus petit avait prit un petit moment pour réfléchir à cette question. Il faudrait certainement du temps, puisque Seulgi ne semble vraiment pas apprécier Jungkook. Pourtant, Yoongi est persuadé qu'il pourrait faire de très bons amis.

**« Il lui faudra beaucoup de temps je pense. Elle était limite plus en colère que moi à cause de toi et je ne rigole même pas. Mais, c'est à voir. Je pense que tu pourrais avoir pas mal de centres d'intérêts avec elle.**

**\- Est-ce qu'elle te plaît ? »**

Yoongi ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question, surtout de la part de Jungkook. Seulgi, lui plaire ? L'avait-il déjà envisagé ?

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**

Même si Jungkook ne l'avait jamais avoué, il était peut-être légèrement jaloux de l'amie de Yoongi. Elle avait certainement fait beaucoup plus en quatre ans, que lui-même en neuf ans.

**« Elle est très jolie et c'est une magnifique personne intérieurement. Puis, tu n'as jamais vraiment été proche des filles. Je me posais juste la question. »**

Yoongi n'avait jamais réfléchi à cette question. Pour lui, il était évident que Seulgi est et restera une amie. Une très grande amie, certes. Mais certainement pas une petite-amie.

**« Bien-sûr que non, Seulgi est mon amie et rien de plus. De toute manière, elle n'est pas intéressée par les relations.**

**\- D'accord, je vois. »**

Un nouveau silence commence à prendre place dans le terrain de basket. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un silence gênant, mais plutôt apaisant cette fois-ci. Yoongi aime beaucoup parler de ses amis, et il espère secrètement que Jungkook les apprécie également.

Après plusieurs minutes de calme, le plus jeune se relève brusquement, ce qui surprend Yoongi. Le noiraud se tourne vers son ami, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

**« Tu viens boire un coup chez moi ? Comme ça, tu pourras revoir mes parents ! »**

Les parents de Jungkook ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que Yoongi n'avait pas de nouvelles d'eux, est-ce qu'ils vont bien depuis le temps ? De plus, les bons gâteaux de madame Jeon lui avaient manqué.

**« Oui, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Est-ce que je les ai manqués ?**

**\- Tu n'as même pas idées ! Ma mère ne faisait que répéter que je n'appréciais pas ses gâteaux à sa juste valeur, contrairement à toi. Je pense qu'elle sera contente de te revoir, mon père aussi d'ailleurs. »**

Quelques minutes de bus plus tard, les deux adolescents se retrouvent chez les parents du plus jeune. Bien évidemment ceux-ci étaient très heureux de retrouver le meilleur ami de leur fils. Et Yoongi avait pu goûter au délicieux gâteau de madame Jeon – à la fraise, son préféré.

Après avoir discuté quelques temps avec les parents de son ami, Yoongi monte dans la chambre du noiraud, qui n'avait pas tellement changé avec le temps. Toujours ces mêmes posters de jeux vidéo, ces figurines assorties aux posters et surtout, le bordel caractéristique de Jungkook. Celui-ci était un cas désespéré au ménage, Yoongi avait donc lâché l'affaire depuis longtemps.

Après plusieurs parties de jeux, les deux adolescents se posent dans le lit de la pièce, afin de discuter de tout et rien. Du bon vieux temps essentiellement, des anciens élèves de primaires, de leurs bêtises à deux par exemple. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient fait les quatre-cents coups ensembles.

Seulement, Yoongi voulait aborder un sujet. Cela fait quelques années que ce sujet le tourmente, il espérait que Jungkook puisse l'aider.

**« Jungkook, tu as déjà pensé à ... »**

Non, c'est stupide. Comment Yoongi pourrait le formuler ? C'est ridicule. Pourtant, il sait que mon meilleur ami ne le jugera pas, mais la situation est assez différente. Comment expliquer à Jungkook que Yoongi aurait potentiellement des sentiments pour lui ? C'est assez laborieux.

**« Non, laisse tomber. C'est totalement con.**

**\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Yoon. »**

Bon. Il est dans de lui en parler, autant être clair dès le début.

**« Je ... Est-ce que tu, comment dire ? Est-ce que tu as déjà été attiré par quelqu'un ?**

**\- Amoureusement, tu veux dire ? »**

Merci Jungkook, de faciliter la tâche pour le plus petit. Heureusement que son meilleur ami à un don remarquable pour le comprendre.

**« Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai déjà ressenti des sentiments très forts pour quelqu'un, mais je n'ai jamais su si c'était une amitié forte ou alors de vrais sentiments amoureux.**

**\- Mais, comment on peut le savoir ?**

**\- Tu veux dire que tu ressens la même chose ? »**

C'est bon, le sujet est amorcé.

**« Peut-être bien ... Je n'ai jamais réussi à distinguer mes sentiments amoureux ou amicaux, comment je pourrais le savoir ?**

**\- En essayant.**

**\- En essayant quoi ? »**

Le plus jeune se rapproche doucement de son meilleur ami, afin de poser sa tête contre son épaule. Jungkook avait toujours eu cette habitude quand ils étaient plus jeunes, puisque Yoongi avait toujours était plus grand que lui. Leur taille rendait cette position plus pratique pour le plus jeune. Seulement, cela est bien différent aujourd'hui. **« Foutu hormones de croissance ... »** pensait Yoongi.

**« Tu as déjà essayé de sortir avec la personne concernée ? De l'embrasser ? »**

Bien évidemment qu'il avait déjà eu cette idée, mais elle s'était vite évaporée de l'esprit de Yoongi. Pour être honnête, il avait peur que leur relation ne change. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

**« Pas vraiment, non ...**

**\- Bah qu'est-ce que tu attends pour essayer ?**

**\- Mais ce n'est pas si simple ! Tu sais à quel point j'ai dû mal avec les relations ... Puis, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi non plus !?**

**\- Tu as raison, c'est ce que je vais faire. »**

Le temps semble s'arrêter lorsque Jungkook pose doucement ses lèvres sur celles du plus âgé. Jungkook avait vraiment osé faire cela ? Yoongi ne réagit pas pendant plusieurs secondes, ne sachant pas quelle réaction adoptée. Seulement, après un éclair de lucidité, il repousse brusquement son meilleur ami.

**« Mais, t'es pas bien !?**

**\- Alors, t'as ressenti quoi ? »** Jungkook lui avait dit cela tout en posant sa tête contre la paume de sa main, son coude prenant appui sur son genou.

Qu'avait ressenti Yoongi ? Beaucoup de choses, en fait. De la surprise, de la joie, un sentiment étrange, des sensations dans son ventre. Le grisé n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant Jungkook. Il ne pouvait donc pas se baser sur des expériences antérieures.

**« Je ... Je ne sais pas vraiment ... ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant ? »**

Là, tout de suite, Yoongi souhaitait rester ici. Pour toujours. Jungkook près de lui, dans une ambiance calme, dans la chambre du plus jeune. Et il souhaitait recommencer ce baiser pour ressentir de nouveau les sensations qui l'avaient traversé.

**« Je crois que j'ai envie de recommencer ... »**

C'est en approchant sur visage de celui du plus âgé, frôlant délicieusement sa bouche, que Jungkook prononce ces mots.

**« Eh bien, vas-y. »**

Yoongi et Jungkook avaient littéralement passé la nuit à se cajoler et à s'embrasser dans le lit du plus jeune. Finalement, leur relation n'avait pas tellement changé. Elle avait simplement évolué d'une meilleure façon.

Lorsque les deux tourtereaux arrivent au lycée le lendemain, main dans la main, les deux amis de Yoongi s'interrogent grandement. Yoongi a dû se poser pour leur expliquer toute l'histoire. Il redoutait un peu leur réaction, mais après tout, c'était sa vie et non la leur. Il se sentait bien avec Jungkook à ses côtés pour le moment, il ne voulait plus le perdre.

**« Sans déc' !? Toi, avec lui ! Mais combien d'épisodes ont a loupé, putain !**

**\- Seulgi, tu recommences à débiter quarante insultes dans une même phrase.**

**\- Mais Jimin, réagis toi aussi ! Le connard qui a brisé le pauvre petit cœur de Yoongi, il sort avec lui, tu comprends maintenant ou je dois te faire un schéma ?**

**-Euh ... Je suis là ...**

**\- La ferme, je ne te cause pas à toi. »**

Le grisé ne peut s'empêcher de rire aux éclats lorsqu'il entend la réparti de son amie. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes.

**« Tu sais Seulgi, les gens changent. Ils évoluent. S'ils sont heureux comme ça, tu dois les laisser tranquille. Et puis, ce pauvre Roméo tient plus à Yoongi qu'à sa propre vie. Je pense qu'on n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter. »**

Seulgi écoutait son ami très attentivement, mais elle n'était pas totalement d'accord avec lui. Selon elle, les gens ne changent jamais totalement. Un connard reste un connard, peut-importe si le temps passe ou non.

**« De toute façon, un pas de travers et je te défonce. »**

Jimin et ses mises en grade charmante, Jungkook ne pouvait plus faire un pas de travers maintenant. Le plus jeune ricane d'ailleurs doucement en entendant ces mots à son égard. Cette fois-ci, il compte faire les choses bien et garder Yoongi près de lui le plus longtemps possible.

Toute cette histoire semblait dingue pour Seulgi. Comment Yoongi avait-il pu pardonner si facilement l'enculé qui l'a laissé pendant quatre ans ?

**« Mais pincez-moi, que je me réveille ... »**

Il ne faut pas le redire deux fois pour Jimin, qui s'empresse de rendre service à sa plus chère amie.

**« Aïe !! Mais c'était pas sérieux, putain !**

**\- Désolé, c'était tellement tentant. »**


	4. Chapter 4

Le mois de février est particulièrement frais à cause de l’hiver qui persiste. Mais, malgré ce temps, nous pouvons retrouver de nombreux couples dans les rues de Busan.

Aujourd’hui n’est pas n’importe quel jour. La Saint Valentin est une fête encore très populaire, surtout auprès des jeunes couples.

Mais Yoongi n’est pas de cet avis. Il n’a jamais aimé la Saint Valentin. **« C’est une fête commerciale »** disait-il. **« Je n’ai pas besoin d’un jour spécifique pour t’offrir quelque chose »**. Mais malgré son caractère bien trempé, son petit-ami a réussi à gagner la partie.

**« S’il te plaît Yoongi. C’est très symbolique comme date, et tu sais que j’aime ce qui est symbolique ».**

Le plus petit roule des yeux, exaspéré. Malgré les apparences, Jungkook est très fleur bleue. C’est ce petit détail qui a fait fondre Yoongi d’ailleurs, le côté sensible de Jungkook est une chose tellement précieuse selon lui.

**« Tu accordes trop d’importance aux dates, c’est ridicule. Mais si tu insistes … ».**

Yoongi ne l’avouera jamais, mais voir le grand sourire de son petit-ami suite à cette phrase a littéralement réchauffé son cœur.

Et depuis ce jour, les deux tourtereaux fêtent la Saint Valentin dans les règles de l’art.

D’abord, le 14 février. Selon la tradition, les filles offrent des chocolats aux garçons ce jour-là. Seulement, qui allait offrir les chocolats dans leur cas ? C’est une question à laquelle ils avaient beaucoup réfléchi.

Suite à une longue réflexion, il a été convenu que Jungkook allait offrir quelque chose à Yoongi le 14 février. Tout simplement parce que, l’anniversaire du plus petit tombait le 9 mars, soit quelques jours avant la White Day.

Durant la White Day, les garçons sont censés offrir des chocolats aux filles. Et Yoongi ne voulait pas avoir deux cadeaux en peu de temps, il se sentait beaucoup trop mal à l’aise à cette idée. Et puis, offrir un cadeau à Jungkook quelques jours avant son propre anniversaire était une manière de le remercier.

Cela fait maintenant 3 ans que cette tradition perdure entre eux. Les deux tourteaux se sont mis ensemble lorsqu’ils n’avaient seulement 16 ans.

Aujourd’hui, Jungkook ne souhaitait pas fêter la Saint Valentin dans leur cocon. Il voulait emmener son bien-aimé dans une fête foraine, mais il ne savait pas si son idée allait lui plaire puisqu’il n’aimait pas sortir de chez lui.

Yoongi ne possède pas une grande confiance en lui pour le moment, et cela désole son petit-ami. Mais il voulait l’aider à surpasser sa peur du regard des gens. C’est une discussion qu’ils avaient beaucoup répétée ensemble, mais aussi avec la mère du plus âgé.

Cette dernière était très inquiète pour son fils, elle savait à quel point son manque de confiance le pénalisait beaucoup dans sa vie quotidienne. Elle a beaucoup discuté avec Jungkook de ce problème, c’est pour cela qu’il souhaite également l’aider à s’en sortir.

Min Yoongi est la personne la plus importante pour lui. C’est plus qu’une simple amourette, c’est son âme-sœur.

**« C’est hors de question. »**

En attendant, il devait maintenant se débrouiller pour qu’il veuille accepter cette sortie avec lui.

**« Yoongi, s’il te plaît … Tu verras, ça sera génial. On va bien s’amuser. »**

Le plus petit ne voulait pas entendre cette conversation. Il décide donc de fuir son petit-ami dans le salon, en espérant qu’il le laisse tranquille. Ce n’est, bien évidemment, pas le cas.

**« Et supporter tous ces regards sur moi ? Je ne veux pas ça, tu le sais. »**

En effet, sortir est une chose extrêmement difficile pour lui. Sa confiance en lui inexistante l’empêche de faire quoi que ce soit. C’est très pénalisant dans sa vie, que ce soit pour lui-même mais aussi pour son couple.

**« Écoute, il faut que tu réussisses à sortir. Tu verras, tout va bien se passer. Je suis avec toi, il ne pourra rien t’arriver. D’accord ? »**

Même les paroles de son petit-ami n’arrive pas à le rendre entièrement confiant. Comment peut-il en être si sûr ?

**« Jungkook. Tu sais à quel point c’est difficile pour moi ? Si ça se passe mal, comment on va faire … ? »**

Jungkook baisse les yeux lorsqu’il croise son regard. Ses yeux brillants de détresse sont si difficiles à regarder …

**« Si ça se passe mal, on rentre. Je te le promets. »**

Après plusieurs minutes d’hésitation, Yoongi accepte finalement de sortir fêter la Saint-Valentin à l’extérieur.

C’est étrange, il n’est jamais réellement sorti avec Jungkook. Enfin, mis à part dans le cadre scolaire ou dans leurs habitats respectifs, bien-entendu. C’était comme une sorte de … premier rencard ? Yoongi ricane doucement. Un premier rencard après 3 ans de relation, quelle drôle d’idée.

Il ne savait pas comment s’apprêter pour ce rendez-vous. Devrait-il être lui-même ? Bien évidemment, cela ne dérangera pas Jungkook.

Mais les autres ne sont pas Jungkook.

**« Yoongi, tu es prêt ? »**

Il sort brusquement de ses pensées lorsqu’il perçoit la voix de son petit-ami. Après s’être regardé attentivement dans le miroir pour de se donner du courage, Yoongi descend le rejoindre. Et celui-ci n’est pas déçu lorsqu’il aperçoit son petit-ami descendre les escaliers.

Sa petite veste en similicuir noire, son pantalon large avec ses fameuses chaussures noires en cuir qui ne le quittent jamais. Mais aussi son visage, son magnifique visage embelli par le maquillage. Ses petites lèvres rosées qui l’ont toujours fait fondre, ses yeux sombres qui transpercent son âme avec douceur, ses cheveux difficilement attachés à cause de leurs faibles longueurs.

Tout cela est Min Yoongi.

Et Jungkook ne pouvait qu’apprécier cette vue.

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs minutes que les deux amants marchent dans la rue, la main de Yoongi fermement accrochée à celle de Jungkook. **« Tu ne me lâches pas, hein ? »** avait demandé le plus vieux. Bien évidemment que non, Jungkook ne lâcherait jamais Yoongi. **« De toute façon, si tu me lâches, je te défonce ».** Suite à cette phrase, le doux rire de Jungkook avait retentit dans la rue peu fréquentée à cette heure si matinale. Il retrouvait bien le caractère bien trempé de son petit-ami.

Malheureusement, ce moment paisible ne dure pas très longtemps. Il fallait que les amoureux passent devant un groupe de personne quelconque pour que le cœur de Yoongi s’effondre en mille morceaux.

Des insultes, des remarques déplacées par rapport à son genre, à sa façon féminine de s’habiller alors qu’il n’était qu’un garçon aux yeux de la société. Encore une fois.

Pourtant, ce n’est pas comme si c’était la première fois, il devrait être habitué maintenant ? Son physique un peu spécial à beaucoup suscité l’attention à l’époque, lorsqu’il était encore lycéen.

Mais cela ne veut pas dire que ce n’est pas difficile à entendre.

Les pensées du plus âgés fusaient à toutes vitesse, mais il revient brusquement à la réalité lorsqu’il entend Jungkook l’appeler doucement.

**« Yoongi ? Tout va bien, regarde. On s’est éloigné d’eux. Ce n’est pas grave, ne t’inquiète pas. Comment tu te sens ? N’oublie pas qu’on peut rentrer à n’importe quel moment. »**

Jungkook est vraiment la personne la plus merveilleuse qu’il ait rencontré. Tellement attentionné.

Après un instant de réflexion, Yoongi se reprend doucement en main.

**« Ne t’inquiète pas, tout va bien. On peut reprendre.**

**\- Tu es sûr ? »**

Le plus jeune reçoit un léger baiser en guise de réponse.

**« Certain. »**

Malgré ce petit incident, la matinée s’est extrêmement bien passée. Yoongi ne s’est jamais autant amusé qu’aujourd’hui. Les différentes attractions étaient vraiment géniales, la barbe à papa était délicieuse. L’ambiance était plutôt calme et c’était vraiment apaisant.

Peut-être que Yoongi prendra goût aux rencards à l’extérieur, qui sait ? Après tout, ils avaient tout le temps devant eux pour recommencer. Puis, ce n’était pas une si mauvaise expérience.

Tant que Jungkook était là, Yoongi se sentait capable d’affronter beaucoup plus de choses.


	5. Chapter 5

**« Alors, c’était comment ? »**

C’était vraiment une superbe expérience.

Yoongi avait entamé sa première année à l’Université des Arts de Séoul, et en parallèle des cours, il avait pour habitude de faire des interventions dans les collèges pour parler de sujets importants comme le harcèlement, le handicap ou dernièrement la sexualité. Yoongi a beaucoup aidé dans des associations de sa ville, ce qui lui a permis de faire ces interventions. De son temps libre, il continue de faire du bénévolat et de manifester pour les causes qu’il défend.

La cause la plus importante pour lui est la question du genre, bien-entendu. Mais aussi celle du harcèlement et de la cause animale. Depuis le collège, Yoongi a toujours été engagé dans une cause, et cela ne l’a jamais quitté. Jungkook le soutenait beaucoup à l’époque, d’ailleurs. C’est grâce à lui qu’il continu de le faire aujourd’hui.

**« C’était super, j’ai adoré discuté de ça. Les enfants me posaient pleins de questions, j’ai l’impression qu’ils sont beaucoup plus impliqués et c’est une très bonne chose.**

**\- C’est clair, à notre âge on ne connaissait rien de la sexualité. Alors que c’est putain d’important quoi ! »**

Un sujet comme celui-ci méritait d’être exploité, surtout auprès des collégiens qui sont encore trop peu renseignés.

**« J’aurais tellement aimé qu’on m’en parle plus tôt. Les enfants ne sont pas assez informés. Tu te souviens Jimin, les meufs de notre classe pensaient qu’elles ne pouvaient pas tombées enceintes pendant leurs règles.**

**\- C’est pas de l’ignorance ça, c’est être totalement con. »**

Un puissant rire retentit dans la brasserie suite à l’intervention de Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo est toujours dans cette ambiance, un peu je-m’en-foutiste. C’est une personne très simple, mais intéressante, Yoongi apprécie beaucoup parler avec lui. La petite bande avait rencontré Kyungsoo pendant un débat dans un de leurs cours – les quarte amis étant dans le même cursus. Yoongi avait beaucoup apprécier débattre avec le plus vieux, c’est de cette manière qu’ils ont appris à se connaître.

**« Sinon, t’as une autre intervention à venir ? »**

Bien évidemment qu’il souhaitait en reprogrammer une. Et pas sur n’importe quel sujet …

**« J’ai pour projet d’en programmer une sur la question du genre. Vous savez, ça me tient vraiment à cœur …**

**\- Mais oui Yoon, tu seras super pour parler de ça ! Tu vas le faire à des collégiens ?**

**\- Je pense. Faudrait que j’essaye de ne pas trop compliqué la chose, ce n’est pas un sujet facile. »**

Ce sujet restait quelque chose de très compliqué, même pour certains adultes. Il allait devoir choisir ses mots correctement, afin de simplifier mais de renseigner au maximum.

**« Si ça se trouve, ils seront déjà un peu calés sur le sujet ?**

**\- T’es trop optimiste, Kyungsoo.**

**\- En tout cas, Jungkook aurait été fier de toi. »**

Cette phrase avait lancé l’effet d’une bombe autour de la table. Ah … Le sujet qui fâche. Certes, Jungkook aurait été fier du lui. C’est d’ailleurs grâce à lui qu’il continué, il ne veut pas le décevoir d’une certaine manière. Puis, cela lui permet de s’entraîner à parler oralement, et devant des personnes plus jeunes c’est d’autant plus facile.

Seulement, Jungkook n’était plus présent aujourd’hui. Il est parti. Encore une fois. Et Yoongi ne le supporte plus.

**« Ouais bah vu qu’il n’est pas là, ça va être compliqué. »**

Jimin s’est rendu compte de ces mots lorsque le visage fermé de son ami se présente à lui.

**« Yoongi, je suis désolé … Je ne pensais pas que …**

**\- Non, ce n’est rien. C’est juste que je ne suis pas encore passé à autre chose je crois. C’est … »**

C’est compliqué … Un départ était plus que suffisant, un deuxième était devenu insurmontable pour lui.

Heureusement, Seulgi est la meilleure personne pour changer de sujet.

**« Bon, c’est pas que je m’ennuie mais les cours commencent bientôt.**

**\- Oh, stop ! On arrête tout !! »**

La phrase de Jimin fait sursauter toute la petite bande d’amis et à cause de cette intervention, Yoongi avait laissé échapper un peu de sa boisson sur ses vêtements.

**« Mais quoi putain !? J’ai renversé du café sur moi à cause de toi !**

**\- Mais attends, c’est énorme ! Seulgi veut aller en cours, t’as vu ça !? »**

Lorsque Jimin prononce cette phrase, toute la bande d’amis se met à rire aux éclats. Excepté Seulgi, bien-entendu. Elle n’était pas réellement en colère, on pouvait même discerner un rapide sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

**« T’es totalement con.**

**\- Non, moi je pense qu’elle veut aller au cours de Monsieur Kim, pas juste en cours tu vois … ? »**

En revanche, la jeune femme ne souriait plus du tout maintenant.

**« Kyungsoo, t’es chiant toi aussi ! Puis, c’est pas votre problème. »**

La blonde détestait parler de ses relations amoureuses avec ses amis, ce n’est pas un sujet qui la rend à l’aise. Même si ses amis sont les personnes les plus tolérantes et les plus compréhensives au monde, Seulgi est assez pudique sur ses sentiments. Elle ne montre généralement pas son amour pour son entourage, ce qui a causé la plupart de ses ruptures. D’autant plus qu’elle préférait traîner avec ses amis que de sortir avec ses petits-amis.

La bande d’amis se sépare dans les couloirs puisqu’ils ne sont pas dans la même classe. Seulgi et Yoongi se dirigent ensemble vers leur salle de classe, mais des paroles les arrêtent brusquement.

**« Et Yoongi, tu suces ? »**

Lorsque ces mots atteignent les deux amis, Yoongi s’arrête brusquement. Ces insultes quotidiennes, elles ne devraient même plus l’atteindre. Seulement, ce n’est pas aussi facile.

Même si ses amis sont présents pour l’aider et le soutenir, Yoongi n’arrive pas à passer au-dessus. La seule personne avec qui il pouvait le faire, c’était Jungkook.

**« Les écoute pas Yoongi, tu sais ce que tu vaux.**

**\- Facile à dire. »**

Oui, très facile. Les mots sont si faciles à prononcer. Et ils peuvent faire si mal, beaucoup plus mal que des coups.

**« Bah alors, tu réagis pas le pédé ? »**

Sans que personne ne prévoit quoi que ce soit, la personne s’était retrouvé collée au casier, la main de Yoongi sur sa partie la plus intime.

**« Eh, mais tu fous quoi !?**

**\- Je vérifiais seulement si t’avais des couilles. »**

Le pauvre garçon ne savait plus quoi dire face au plus petit. Et Seulgi non plus d’ailleurs. C’est la première fois qu’elle voyait son ami répliquer et elle était très fière de lui.

**« Franchement Yoongi, je t’admire grave.**

**\- J’ai appris des meilleures, tu sais ?**

**\- C’est vrai ! »**

Seulgi a beaucoup aidé Yoongi lorsque celui-ci était au plus bas. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il se serait passé si la jeune femme n’était pas entrée dans sa vie.

**« Bon aller, ramène-toi. Je veux pas être en retard.**

**\- T’es au courant que monsieur Kim n’est pas arrivé ?**

**\- Mais ferme-là toi aussi ! »**

Ce cours n’était pas des plus intéressants pour le plus petit, mais voir son amie littéralement baver devant leur professeur est une chose qu’il ne voulait rater pour rien au monde.

Ce n’est pas souvent que Seulgi a un intérêt pour quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle-même ou ses amis. La jeune femme a toujours fait passer ses relations amicales avant ses relations amoureuses, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Mais nous ne pouvons pas en dire autant de ses ex-petits-amis.

Seulgi n’a jamais été vraiment sérieuse dans ses relations amoureuses, elle n’avait pas de sentiments assez forts pour eux. Au bout de plusieurs échecs, elle a finalement laissé tomber pour se concentrer sur ses amis qu’elle chéri plus que tout aujourd’hui.

Mais il semblerait que le beau professeur Kim lui ait tapé dans l’œil. « C’est vrai qu’il n’est pas vilain » pensait Yoongi. Même si ce n’est clairement pas son style, il possède un certain charme.

Une fois le cours terminé, Yoongi n’attendit pas son amie pour aller dans son casier et se reposer entre deux cours. Seulement, quelqu’un l’avait arrêté sur le chemin.

**« Yoongi, je peux te parler ? »**

Jimin n’avait pas l’air très à l’aise, ce qui est plutôt étonnant puisque ce n’est pas dans son tempérament.

**« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?**

**\- Je voulais juste m’excuser. Tu sais, pour tout à l’heure, à la brasserie.**

**\- Ah, ça … »**

Yoongi n’en voudra pas à son ami pour cela. C’est vrai que le sujet « Jungkook » est assez épineux, mais Jimin n’a pas à s’excuser pour évoquer le sujet. Jungkook est parti depuis presque un an maintenant, il est temps pour lui de passer à autre chose.

**« Je ne savais pas que ça te tourmentait encore …**

**\- C’est rien, t’inquiète. Ça passera. Il le faut bien de toute façon. »**

Oui, il le faut bien. Mais maintenant que le noiraud n’est plus là, Yoongi ne se sentait plus capable d’affronter le monde.


	6. Chapter 6

**« C’est quoi le prochain cours ?**

**\- Tu sais, t’as un emploi du temps sur ton téléphone.**

**\- Je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un d’aussi peu serviable que toi, Seulgi.**

**\- C’est bien vrai. »**

Encore une dispute. Bon, ce n’est pas sérieux bien-sûr mais ces petites chamailleries sont de plus en plus présentes entre eux, et cela ne plaît pas tellement à Yoongi. Seulgi est une personne avec un fort caractère et Jimin est plutôt sensible, et il se vexe facilement.

Plusieurs fois, leurs blagues ont failli déraper mais Yoongi était toujours dans les parages pour calmer le jeu entre eux. Il essaye de ne pas trop s’inquiéter car, comme le dit si bien Seulgi **« qui aime bien, châtie bien »**.

**« Alors Yoongi, Monsieur Kim il est si beau que ça ? »**

Heureusement que Kyungsoo est toujours là pour détendre l’atmosphère. Il sait qu’il peut compter sur lui si quelque chose tourne mal, un jour. Surtout qu’en ce moment et particulièrement aujourd’hui, Yoongi ne se sent pas au meilleur de sa forme. Pour la même raison, comme d’habitude.

Encore et toujours Jungkook.

Aujourd’hui est un jour spécial par rapport à Jungkook, et Yoongi ne peut pas penser à autre chose. Il n’y arrive pas, c’est impossible. Jungkook est ancré dans sa tête et il a l’impression qu’il n’en sortira jamais. Il n’a jamais réussi à tourner la page depuis ce jour, il ne sait même pas s’il réussira un jour.

Heureusement que le noiraud est présent pour essayer de calmer ses amis car Yoongi n’est clairement pas en moyen de le faire aujourd’hui. Le plus jeune a déjà partagé ses craintes à Kyungsoo, au sujet de leurs deux amis. Les piques qu’ils se lancent sont de plus en plus méchantes mais aussi de plus en plus fréquentes. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans leur relation, seulement Yoongi ne sait pas ce qu’il se passe.

Mais Jimin lui en parlera sûrement au moment venu. Le rouquin trouve souvent refuge auprès du plus âgé pour parler de ce qui le tracasse, Yoongi a toujours été une bonne écoute pour lui. 

**« Honnêtement, il est vraiment pas mal. Il a un charme de fou, je comprends pourquoi Seulgi est emballée.**

**\- C’est bon, vous avez fini ?**

**\- Au fait, on manger où ce midi ?**

**\- On peut retourner à la brasserie, c’est pas cher et pas loin. Tout bénéf’ pour des étudiants pauvres comme nous**

**\- Je suis d’accord. »**

Après s’être mis d’accord pour leur rendez-vous de midi, la bande d’amis se sépare de nouveau pour rejoindre leur classe. Seulgi et Yoongi partent dans une direction alors que Jimin et Kyungsoo partent chacun de leur côté.

Arrivés devant leur salle de classe, Yoongi et Seulgi se posent contre un mur – leur cour ne commence que dans une quinzaine de minutes.

**« Par contre, Seulgi … J’aimerais te dire quelque chose.**

**\- Quoi, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?**

**\- Tu sais que Monsieur Kim à une alliance ? J’imagine que tu l’as remarqué, t’es toujours douée pour voir ce genre de chose. »**

Yoongi se doutait que cette remarque n’allait pas plaire à son amie. Malheureusement, il se sentait obliger d’évoquer ce sujet le plus tôt possible pour mettre les choses au clair.

Seulgi est une personne assez expressive. Même si c’est une personne qui cache au maximum ses sentiments, nous pouvons tout de suite savoir son humeur sur son visage. Elle s’est directement fermée suite aux dires de Yoongi. 

**« Ouais, je sais. Mais de toute façon, je ne me fais pas d’illusion. Je sais que ce n’est qu’un crush de passage, je ne comptais pas tenter quelque chose. Puis, c’est un professeur. Et même si nous sommes tous les deux majeurs, je n’ai vraiment pas envie de vivre une relation aussi compliquée. »**

C’est vrai que ce genre de relation n’est pas simple du tout. Peu de relations élève-professeur n’aboutissent réellement, n’est-ce-pas ? Le plus vieux ne peut pas réellement se prononcer sur ce sujet, il n’a pas beaucoup d’expérience de ce domaine.

Mais finalement, ce n’est pas étonnant venant de Seulgi. Ce n’est pas le genre de personne à s’investir dans une relation pleinement, en fait elle ne fait jamais réellement d’effort. Que ce soit dans ses relations amoureuses mais aussi dans ses relations amicales parfois.

Lorsqu’ils étaient au collège, il n’était pas rare que Seulgi l’abandonne pendant quelques jours – même parfois quelques semaines – juste parce qu’elle ne s’investit pas. Cela n’a jamais dérangé Yoongi, qui est une personne très indépendante et qui tient à sa liberté. Mais ce n’est pas au goût de tout le monde, bien-sûr.

Au fond, Yoongi espère que sa meilleure amie changera de point de vue plus tard. Elle mérite d’être heureuse également, mais elle ne cherche pas à l’être. **« Les filles sont vraiment compliquées …** » s’était-il dit, quand il était plus jeune. Malheureusement, Yoongi ne peut pas la changer, elle doit avoir ce déclic elle-même pour qu’elle se rende compte vraiment de la situation. Même s’il essaye toujours de l’aiguiller, ce n’est pas suffisant.

**« Oui, je comprends. Mais c’est dommage …**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Tes relations n’aboutissent jamais, ça ne te gêne pas ?**

**\- Je pense que j’ai abandonné l’idée depuis quelque temps. J’ai toujours su que j’allais finir seule, à vivre dans une caravane pour faire le tour du monde. Ce n’est pas vraiment compatible avec une vie de famille, je pense. »**

C’est bien Seulgi de penser comme ça : avoir une vision pessimiste, défaitiste. Ce qui est assez contradictoire parce qu’extérieurement, elle semble toujours pleine de vie et très optimiste. Mais tout le monde possède ses faiblesses.

**« T’inquiète Seulgi, ton prince charmant arrivera un jour.**

**\- Ouais, c’est ça. »**

Leur discussion se coupe lorsque le professeur arrive dans la salle. Les deux heures de cours passent rapidement puisque c’est un cours qu’ils apprécient plutôt bien.

A la fin de l’heure, Seulgi et Yoongi se mettent doucement en route pour leur brasserie habituelle. Lorsqu’ils arrivent, Jimin et Kyungsoo sont déjà sur les lieux avec le menu en main. Ils se posent tous tranquillement en attendant le serveur afin de prendre leur commande et de discuter des derniers cours.

Le sujet du professeur Kim a rapidement été évoqué puisque c’est une aventure que le noiraud et le rouquin aiment beaucoup suivre. L’abandon de Monsieur Kim est donc revenu sur le tapis par Seulgi, qui explique qu’elle lâche finalement l’affaire à ce propos.

**« Comment ça, tu laisses tomber avant même d’avoir tenté quelque chose ? »**

La réplique de Jimin a tout de suite mis un grand froid dans leur discussion. Seulgi ne s’attendait pas du tout à ce que son ami amène le sujet de cette façon.

**« Oui, ce n’est pas raisonnable. C’est un professeur, je n’ai aucune chance avec lui. En plus, il a déjà quelqu’un dans sa vie.**

**\- Mais comment tu peux le savoir ? »**

Les nerfs de Seulgi commencent doucement à lâcher, Yoongi le remarque bien. Elle n’a jamais été douée pour garder son calme et elle n’aime pas quand Jimin se mêle de sa vie de cette manière, ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il faisait cela.

**« Parce qu’il a une alliance, gros malin. Et puis, quoi ? Tu vas me pousser dans les bras d’un gars qui pourrait être mon père ?**

**\- Ça ne t’a jamais posé de problème avant. »**

Cette phrase a lancé un grand froid sur leur table. A la seconde où les mots sont sortis de sa bouche, Jimin l’a regretté. Il sait très bien que Seulgi n’est pas à l’aise pour parler de sa vie sentimentale, mais il n’a pas pu s’en empêcher.

**« Tu sais quoi ? Tu me soûles, Jimin. De toute façon, tu peux pas comprendre.**

**\- Mais oui, bien sûr. Prends-moi pour un con aussi. »**

Les discussions se coupent brusquement lorsque le serveur arrive à leur table, légèrement mal à l’aise.

**« Vous avez choisi … ? »**

La tension était palpable dans le groupe d’amis. Yoongi était plutôt mal à l’aise, les disputes entre Jimin et Seulgi sont de plus en plus fréquentes et il n’aime pas prendre parti pour l’un ou l’autre.

Généralement, ses deux amis sont très têtus. Seulgi ne fera jamais le premier pas pour s’excuser malheureusement, elle est beaucoup trop fière et rancunière. Même avec Jimin. Celui-ci s’expliquera sûrement plus tard avec elle, il l’aime beaucoup trop pour rester en froid.

Une fois les commandes prises et reçues, ils peuvent enfin savourer leur plat. Les discussions reprennent doucement, même si Jimin est plutôt silencieux. Les deux amis d’enfances s’ignorent durant tout le repas et Yoongi le remarque bien, cela fait de la peine à Jimin.

Finalement, lorsque les discussions commençaient à ralentir, Kyungsoo lance le sujet qui fâche pour le grisé.

**« Bon, et toi Yoongi ? T’avais l’air à cran aujourd’hui. »**

C’est bon, le sujet est finalement lancé. Yoongi le savait, il savait qu’un de ses amis allait en parler. C’est toujours un peu douloureux d’en parler pour lui, mais ses amis sont très compréhensifs. Ils sauront trouver les mots pour le faire sourire, ils y arrivent toujours.

**« Un peu. Cette période me déprime un petit peu, je pense … »**

Rien que de penser à ce jour, cela lui déchire le cœur.

**« C’est à cause de Jungkook, hein ?**

**\- Oui, en fait c’est son anniversaire aujourd’hui … Et … Je n’arrête pas de penser à lui. »**

Yoongi a toujours voulu l’oublier, parce que penser à lui est beaucoup trop douloureux. Il aurait dû passer à autre chose, tourner la page et continuer de vivre sans lui. Mais c’est impossible.

**« Tu veux en parler ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas … J’ai peur que ça ne soit pas très intéressant, vous savez ?**

**\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tout ce qui sort de ta bouche est intéressant. »**

Jimin sourit doucement après sa phrase, qui semble faire son effet auprès de son ami. Le rouquin ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état, il a l’impression d’être inutile.

Le plus petit n’a jamais été un très bon conseillé en général, il n’est pas très à l’aise dans les sujets sérieux. Il est plutôt ce genre de personne qui essaye de détendre l’atmosphère, ce qui peut parfois avoir un mauvais effet. Il s’est plusieurs fois retrouvé dans des situations délicates à cause de cela. Même s’il ne le montre pas, Jimin est quelqu’un d’assez sensible quand il s’agit de ses amis, il ne supporte pas les tensions.

**« En tout cas, tu as trois paires d’oreilles pour t’écouter, Yoongi. Nous sommes là quand tu ne vas pas bien. »**

Même si Kyungsoo n’est pas très démonstratif dans ses sentiments, il trouve toujours les bons mots pour soulager Yoongi. Ils discutent beaucoup ensemble quand le plus jeune à des problèmes. Même si Kyungsoo n’a pas forcément de solution à ses maux, l’écouter est toujours bénéfique.

**« A toute heure de la journée et de la nuit, pour ma part. »**

Seulgi est une personne beaucoup plus mature dans ce genre de situation, contrairement à Jimin. Elle sait toujours trouver les mots pour calmer les choses. C’est une amie que Yoongi ne négligera jamais, elle est beaucoup trop importante dans sa vie. 

Leur relation est assez spéciale, ce n’est pas qu’une simple amitié. C’est plus complexe. Pour être honnête, Yoongi n’a jamais su mettre de mot sur leur relation.

**« Merci, vous êtes vraiment géniaux.**

**\- Est-ce-que tu peux juste nous raconter comment vous vous êtes rencontrés tous les deux ? J’imagine que tu le connais depuis un petit bout de temps, maintenant. »**

Il est vrai que Yoongi n’avait jamais raconté l’histoire de sa rencontre avec Jungkook à ses amis. Ils ont toujours entendu parler du Jungkook actuel, mais jamais de leur enfance.

**« Oui, en fait c’est mon ami d’enfance.**

**\- Moi, je veux aussi savoir comment vous vous êtes connus tous les trois. Vous êtes grave soudés, vous êtes amis depuis combien de temps ?**

**\- Depuis le collège, Yoongi était tellement paumé ! Heureusement que je suis entrée dans sa vie pour y mettre un peu de piment, sinon tu serais tout fade … »**

**\- Yes. Merci Seulgi. »**


	7. Chapter 7

Yoongi ne savait pas s'il se sentait mieux ou non après avoir raconté quelques anecdotes de lui et Jungkook. Les bons moments l'avaient rendu heureux, bien-sûr. Mais, le sentiment d'amertume et de tristesse sont toujours présents.

Il ne souhaitait plus penser à cela pour l'instant, la douleur était encore trop grande.

Il revient doucement à la réalité lorsque ses amis l'appellent pour aller en cours. Ce cours que Yoongi n'apprécie pas particulière d'ailleurs, puisqu'il n'est pas tellement doué dans la matière.

Au début de l'année, celui-ci devait choisir un cours optionnel pour compléter son inscription. Le club de débat était un cours parfait pour lui. Même si le plus petit avait choisi une filière artistique, il rêvait de faire une carrière juridique. Seulement, Yoongi s'est découragé dans ses études durant le départ de Jungkook.

De plus, ce genre d'études est très compliqué et le grisé n'est pas vraiment très sérieux dans son travail. Il n'aurait jamais réussi à suivre la cadence. Aujourd'hui, il préfère s'engager dans des associations ou des manifestations par exemple.

Même si le droit était une filière idéale pour Yoongi, la musique était tout aussi importante dans sa vie. Cela fait quelques années qu'il compose quelques petites chansons, quelques sons dans sa chambre avec son matériel. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est un domaine qui lui plaît beaucoup. Cette passion est arrivée au collège, c'était une période plutôt douloureuse pour lui, à cause du déménagement de Jungkook.

Il ne sortait plus vraiment de sa chambre, préférant rester sur ses écrans tout en écoutant de la musique. Il a commencé en écrivant ses propres textes. Il écrivait toute la haine qu'il avait pour le plus jeune sur des pauvres morceaux de papier abîmés. Aujourd'hui, il aimerait beaucoup s'améliorer et pouvoir composer ses propres musiques pour les proposer à l'industrie de la musique. 

Mais malheureusement, le club de débat n'avait plus de cours disponibles pour Yoongi. Les inscriptions étaient toutes complètes. **« Je savais que j'aurais dû m'y prendre plus tôt, bordel ... »** s'était-il dit. Il s'est finalement rabattu sur le cours d'arts, puisque c'était le seul cours restant qui pouvait l'intéresser un minimum.

Le groupe d'amis se sépare finalement dans le couloir, puisque tout le monde avait pris une option différente. Kyungsoo avait choisi les cours de photographie, il est d'ailleurs très doué dans le domaine. Seulgi était dans le club de danse moderne, c'est une excellente danseuse qui souhaitait tester ce style qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé. Et Jimin était dans le club de sciences. Son ami a toujours aimé les sciences, donc lorsqu'il s'est renseigné à propos de ce club, il était aux anges.

Arrivé dans la classe, Yoongi prend une place au hasard pour se poser calmement. De toute manière, il allait très certainement devoir bouger puisque ce cours est principalement composé de travaux de groupe. Une chance que le professeur choisisse les groupes, sinon le grisé aurait séché les cours depuis longtemps. Ce genre de travaux ne sont, en effet, pas quelque chose que le plus petit affectionne.

Aussitôt, le professeur s'installe puis annonce le travail du jour. Dessiner le profil de son binôme. Consigne plutôt simple à première vue mais malheureusement, Yoongi n'est pas au bout de ses surprises lorsqu'il apprend son binôme.

Kim Taehyung.

Un spécimen que le plus petit voulait à tout prix éviter. Le plus âgé – d'un an seulement – n'était pas quelqu'un de très entouré. D'après ce que Yoongi savait de lui, le mentholé avait redoublé sa première année, probablement à cause de la drogue. En effet, celui-ci est une personne totalement dépendante de cette substance, tout le monde est au courant dans la faculté.

Sa personnalité étrange, accentué à cause de la drogue, ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de très apprécié. Par contre, c'est une personne très douée en art d'après ce qu'il a pu entendre. Il possède un énorme potentiel et Yoongi ne peut qu'être d'accord sur ce point.

Ses œuvres sont magnifiques. Chaque travail qu'il rend en cours d'arts est une merveille, il obtient toujours une excellente note d'ailleurs. C'est une personne bourrée de talent mais aussi bourrée de défauts.

Yoongi et Taehyung ne se sont jamais côtoyés, ils ne se connaissent qu'à travers les rumeurs propagées. Ces rumeurs qui pourrissent la vie de Yoongi actuellement. C'est pour cela que celui-ci essaye de se détacher des rumeurs qu'il entend envers Taehyung, et de se faire son propre avis sur la personne.

Yoongi se déplace donc vers son binôme afin de commencer leur projet pour ce cours. Seulement, à peine le plus petit s'était assis que son camarade s'est éloigné le plus possible contre le mur. Yoongi essaye de ne pas prêter attention à cette action, même si cela le vexe beaucoup.

**« Bonjour. Je crois qu'on ne s'est jamais parlé, je m'appelle Min Yoongi.**

**\- Je sais. »**

Bien-entendu. Yoongi est l'une des personnes les plus évoquée dans le campus, c'était évident que Taehyung connaisse son prénom. Même si le plus jeune espérait que Taehyung ne le connaisse pas. Cela signifiait qu'il avait déjà des préjugés envers lui.

Ce projet était l'un des plus pénibles pour Yoongi. Taehyung ne coopérait pas du tout, il ne faisait aucun effort. Et il ne facilite pas la chose, il n'a pas dit un mot. Lorsque Yoongi lui parlait, il l'ignore complètement tout en restant concentré sur son dessin qui était, malgré tout, très jolie. Cela avait surpris Yoongi d'ailleurs. Comment Taehyung pouvait si bien le dessiner alors qu'il ne le regardait même pas ?

Enfin, le magnifique dessin du plus âgé ne devait pas être une excuse pour son comportement odieux.

**« Bon, c'est quoi ton problème ? »**

Pour la première fois depuis le cours, Taehyung avait relevé sa tête vers lui et l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Yoongi aurait pu le trouver magnifique à ce moment-là s'il n'avait pas dit cette chose horrible.

**« Je ne traîne pas avec les débauchés. »**

Son regard était si froid.

Yoongi était figé. Comment ça, un débauché ?

Ce n'est pas la chose la plus vexante qu'on lui ait dite et pourtant, venant de la bouche de Taehyung, cela faisait très mal. Le mentholé ne le connaissait absolument pas mais il avait déjà un jugement tellement défini sur Yoongi.

Plus aucun bruit ne retentit dans la classe lorsque se lève brutalement de sa chaise.

**« Je vais te faciliter la tâche alors. »**

Yoongi n'a même pas pris le temps de ramasser son dessin à moitié ébauché qu'il sortait rapidement de la classe. Mais quel culot !

**« Mais quel fils de pute ! »**

Les quelques personnes présentes dans le couloir s’écartent automatiquement lorsque Yoongi le traverse pour ne pas l’énerver plus encore. On peut dire que Yoongi ne tient pas sa langue dans sa poche dans ces moment-là …

**« Débauché … Et puis quoi encore ? Et moi, qu’est-ce que je peux dire sur lui !? »**

Oui. Yoongi était vraiment très énervé. Et personne ne voulait se trouver dans le coin lorsque Yoongi était énervé. Le plus petit a toujours eu le sang chaud, ce n’est pas nouveau. Ses amis sont habitués, et les autres étudiants également.

Yoongi se sert souvent de ses amis pour se défouler d’ailleurs. Et cela ne semble pas les déranger pour le moment car ses histoires sont souvent très drôles, pour son plus grand malheur. Son portable en main, le plus petit se dépêche de les contacter dans leur conversation de groupe.

📩 – _Réunion dans 10min. Le destin aime se jouer de moi …_ 😡

Les réactions sont déjà nombreuses, ce qui le fait doucement rire. Ses amis ne changeront jamais.

Arrivé dans son appartement et plus motivé que jamais, Yoongi s’empresse de s’installer dans son lit – près de son petit chien Holly qui dormait tranquillement sur son oreiller – et de prendre son ordinateur sur ses genoux afin de rejoindre ses amis en appel vidéo. L’appel avait commencé depuis quelques minutes déjà, ils n’attendaient plus que Yoongi.

**« Je me demande quelles aventures palpitantes il va nous raconter, aujourd’hui …**

**\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça a l’air vraiment passionnant. Comme d’habitude, j’ai envie de dire.**

**\- Fermez-là, il s’est connecté ! »**

Finalement arrivé, Yoongi était très attendu auprès de ses amis. Ce n’est pas étonnant, ils aiment beaucoup ses mésaventures, et ils ne se privent pas de se moquer gentiment à chaque fois que le destin s’acharne sur lui. Afin de ne plus faire durer le suspense plus longtemps, il raconte directement ses péripéties avec son binôme d’arts.

**« Non, tu déconnes ? »**

Comme Yoongi l’avait prédit, ses amis sont sous le choc. D’après ce qu’il savait, ses amis ne connaissez pas personnellement Kim Taehyung. Mais les rumeurs le concernant grouillent dans les couloirs de la faculté. Tout le monde a déjà entendu parler de lui.

**« Pas du tout.**

**\- C’est un putain d’enculé ce gars. »**

Les mots de Jimin ont surpris ses amis, ce n’est pas son genre de dire des mots pareils. Mais cela fait bien rire Kyungsoo.

**« Tu ne le connais pas, si ça se trouve il est juste timide ?**

**\- Tu te fous de ma gueule j’espère ? C’est clair que tous les timides réagissent comme ça, t’es vraiment un génie Kyungsoo ! ».**

Les rires du noiraud continuent de retentir à travers leurs écrans. Cela les amuse beaucoup, mais pas Yoongi qui commence à trouver le comportement de Jimin beaucoup trop agressif.

**« Jimin, tu vas descendre d’un ton par contre. Tu me donnes mal au crâne.**

**\- De toute façon, ce gars c’est qu’un camé. »**

C’est la parole de trop pour Seulgi, qui décide finalement d’intervenir. Même si Kim Taehyung n’est pas la meilleure personne sur cette planète, les mots de Jimin ne sont pas nécessaires.

**« Tu le connais, peut-être ? »**

La tension est tellement haute que les deux plus âgés n’osent même plus dire un seul mot. Seulgi semble vraiment en colère contre Jimin, connaissait-elle Taehyung ? En tout cas, Jimin ne développe pas plus le fond de sa pensée.

**« Pas vraiment, mais je ne l’aime pas, c’est clair et net.**

**\- Et y’a une raison à ça ? »**

C’est le caractère de Seulgi. Lorsque quelque chose lui échappe, elle provoque la personne pour avoir l’information. Et Jimin connaît parfaitement cette technique puisqu’elle l’a utilisé plus d’une fois sur lui. Mais, elle ne fonctionnera pas aujourd’hui.

**« C’est pas ton problème.**

**\- Bon, vous allez la fermer tous les deux !? C’est quoi votre souci, là ? »**

Plus aucun bruit ne retentit dans leur chambre suite aux paroles de Yoongi.

**« Ça fait plusieurs jours que vous ne communiquez plus, il s’est passé quelque chose ?**

- **Non, c’est juste moi. Je fais un peu de la merde ces derniers temps, et je suis pas d’humeur. Je suis désolé. »**

Jimin et Yoongi se lancent _ce_ regard. Ce regard qui veut dire **« je t’en parle plus tard, j’ai besoin de ton aide ».**

**« Bon, je suis désolé de vous laisser comme ça mais j’ai un exercice assez complexe à terminer. Ne vous entre-tuez pas, s’il-vous-plaît.**

**\- T’inquiète. Bosse bien ! »**

La fenêtre de Kyungsoo se ferme instantanément après cela. Ne souhaitant plus continuer cette discussion, Jimin se manifeste doucement.

**« J’allais partir aussi de toute façon. Bonne soirée.**

**\- A demain, Jimin ».**

Jimin répond à peine aux salutations de Yoongi qu’il se déconnecte aussitôt. Le long soupir de Seulgi retentit dans ses oreilles. Elle semble perdue quant au comportement de son ami d’enfance.

**« J’imagine que toi aussi tu dois finir un exercice super complexe ? »**

Yoongi rit doucement, cela fait d’ailleurs sourire la plus jeune.

**« T’as pas tout à fait tort, je dois continuer le « magnifique » profil de l’autre gars. Et l’envie n’est pas du tout présente.**

**\- T’inquiète, il devrait pas être trop difficile à dessiner. Il a un profil parfait, ce gars. »**

Même si le grisé ne l’avouera jamais à voix haute, elle a raison. Kim Taehyung, bien qu’extrêmement détestable, est vraiment une personne magnifique. Et très plaisante à dessiner, par ailleurs.

**« Je vois … Tu as l’air de t’y connaître … Et mon profil, il est comment ?**

**\- Pas aussi parfait que Taehyung évidemment. Mais t’es pas loin derrière. Bon, a demain.**

**\- Dors bien. »**

**« Le prochain cours d’arts risque d’être très intéressant … »** , c’était ce que Seulgi lui avait dit avant de quitter la conversation. Et elle n’a pas totalement tort.

Sa semaine ne s’était pas très bien passée, plusieurs petites mésaventures lui sont arrivées.

La tuyauterie de sa salle de bain qui s’est cassée, Holly qui a littéralement dévoré ses écouteurs et un contrôle surprise d’un cours qu’il ne révise absolument jamais, cela l’a rendu complètement épuisé.

En espérant que le dernier cours de sa journée se passe au mieux … Même si cela n’a pas l’air d’être le cas.

Actuellement, Yoongi se retrouve à marcher rapidement dans les couloirs pour atteindre sa salle de classe, il est en retard et ne souhaite pas arriver en plein milieu du cours – même si l’envie d’assister au cours n’est pas présente pour le moment car le plus petit n’avait vraiment pas envie de voir Taehyung. Sa colère contre lui ne s’est jamais dissipée depuis la semaine dernière, il faut dire qu’il est plutôt rancunier.

Yoongi était tellement concentré sur sa route qu’il a presque eu une crise cardiaque lorsqu’il s’est fait interpeler par sa meilleure amie. Elle semble déboussolée.

**« Yoongi, j’aimerais te parler rapidement, avant que le cours commence. Si ça ne te dérange pas … ? »**

Seulgi semble assez perturbée ces derniers temps, et il est évident que c’est à cause de Jimin. Ces deux-là ne se parlent plus vraiment comme avant, ce qui n’est pas normal puisqu’ils sont habituellement inséparables.

**« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Tu n’as pas l’air d’aller bien …**

**\- En fait, je … Je suis un peu perdue.**

**\- Raconte-moi tout. C’est à cause de Jimin ? »**

A la mention de Jimin, Seulgi se crispe doucement.

**« Oui. Notre relation est en train de voler en éclat, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Est-ce que Jimin t’en a parlé ?**

**\- Pas vraiment, non.**

**\- Je pense qu’il a un problème, mais il n’en parle pas. Je ne comprends pas, pourtant il se confit toujours à moi habituellement. Mais là, rien du tout. Tu penses que c’est de ma faute ?**

**\- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ? »**

Si Seulgi n’avait rien à se reprocher, ce n’était probablement pas de sa faute. Seulement, Yoongi ne s’attendait pas à la réponse de son amie.

**« Peut-être bien … »**

Avouer ses torts est une chose rare pour Seulgi, c’est pour cela que Yoongi est assez surpris. Qu’est-ce qui a pu se passer pour que les deux amis se mettent en conflit ?

**« Tu veux m’en dire plus ? »**

Malheureusement, la sonnerie coupe brusquement leur discussion. Ils n’ont pas vu le temps passer, et ils risquent d’être en retard pour leur dernier cours de la journée.

**« Je suis désolée, je vais être en retard !**

**\- Pas de soucis, j’ai cours moi-aussi. Tu veux qu’on continue d’en parler plus tard ?**

**\- Oui, est-ce que je peux t’appeler ce soir ?**

**\- D’accord, pas de problème. »**

Seulgi est vraiment très reconnaissante envers son ami, celui-ci est toujours présent pour l’aider dans ses problèmes.

**« Merci beaucoup, Yoongi. »**

Suite à ses mots, elle court rapidement en direction de sa salle de classe. Il faudra que Yoongi se renseigne auprès de Jimin, la situation ne peut plus continuer. Cela en pâtit sur leur relation de groupe, l’ambiance est de plus en plus lourde chaque jour. Le problème doit être réglé au plus vite et pour cela, Jimin devra faire des efforts également.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Yoongi ne remarque pas les minutes passées. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il ne voit plus personne dans les couloirs qu’il se dirige rapidement vers le cours d’arts. Heureusement, le professeur venait seulement d’arriver.

**« Bonjour ! Installez-vous, s’il-vous-plaît. J’ai plusieurs choses à vous dire aujourd’hui. »**

Malheureusement, lorsque Yoongi était rentré dans la classe, la seule place disponible était à côté de Taehyung. **« Putain, mais quelle est ma vie ? »** s’était dit Yoongi. De cette façon, il était certain de ne plus arriver en retard à ce cours.

Yoongi s’installe donc sans douceur à côté du mentholé, qui ne réagit absolument pas. Il semble concentré sur un dessin qu’il fait rapidement sur le bord de son cahier. **« Il est vraiment doué ce con … »** avait pensé le grisé. Mais jamais il ne l’avouera à haute voix.

Il se concentre finalement sur le discours de son professeur après s’être préparé pour le cours.

**« D’abord, voici vos travaux de la semaine passée. »**

Le professeur d’art passe rapidement dans les rangs pour rendre les dessins de la semaine dernière. Yoongi avait dû envoyer le sien par mail, ce qui n’a pas surpris l’enseignant. Le plus petit rendait souvent ses travaux en retard pour essayer de s’améliorer dans ce domaine. Même si le dessin n’est pas un domaine qu’il excelle, il aime beaucoup cet art. Et il ne l’aurait jamais su s’il n’avait pas pris cette option par défaut.

Les pensées de Yoongi s’interrompent lorsque leur professeur arrive à son bureau.

**« Parfait Taehyung, comme d’habitude. Fais attention cependant, tu as quelques mauvaises habitudes par ici. Là, également. Mais sinon c’est un très bon travail. »**

Le plus jeune jette discrètement un coup d’œil sur le dessin de Taehyung. Et, qu’est-ce qu’il est magnifique … ! Yoongi n’avait jamais vu un dessin pareil. Taehyung avait réussi à embellir ses traits, il ne s’était jamais trouvé aussi joli sur un dessin. Son talent est indéniable.

Son dessin est plutôt ridicule à côté du sien … Mais il faut avouer que Yoongi ne s’est pas beaucoup appliqué pour celui-ci. Le professeur en profite donc pour lui rendre sa copie également.

**« Yoongi, tu aurais pu mieux faire … Tu avais pourtant fait pas mal de progrès ces derniers temps. Même si ce dessin n’est pas le meilleur que tu nous aies présenté, tu t’es beaucoup amélioré sur certains points. Continue dans cette lignée, et ne baisse pas les bras.**

**\- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur. »**

Même si ce dessin n’était pas le meilleur, Yoongi était plutôt content de s’améliorer. Ses efforts portent donc leurs fruits et cela lui fait vraiment plaisir.

Le plus petit était tellement concentré sur son dessin pour voir ses améliorations qu’il ne remarquait même pas le regard insistant de Taehyung sur son œuvre. S’il s’était concentré un peu plus d’ailleurs, il aurait même pu remarquer une sorte de rictus moqueur sur son visage.

Mais Yoongi sort de ses pensées lorsque son professeur les interpelle sur leur projet de fin d’année.

**« A partir de maintenant, vous travaillerez sur un projet important qui comptera pour votre note de fin de semestre. Mais pas seulement, il s'agit également d'un concours pour entrer dans une grande école d'art. Une bourse d’étude est également offerte pour la seconde place. C’est pourquoi je vous demande de travailler sérieusement. Les groupes seront constitués de deux personnes que je choisirais. »**

Ce projet a l’air plutôt intéressant, l’enjeu du concours également. Mais ce n’est pas la priorité de Yoongi pour le moment, les arts ne sont pas son domaine de prédilection. Gagner ce concours ne lui apporterait pas grand-chose.

En revanche, l’enthousiasme de Taehyung est bien présent sur son visage. Cela surprend Yoongi aux premiers abords car le plus grand n’est pas le grand de personne souriante, habituellement. En réfléchissant à cela, ce n’est pas tellement surprenant. Taehyung a toujours aimé l’art, et il n’a jamais caché qu’il voulait en faire son métier. L’école d’art serait donc parfaite pour lui.

**« Yoongi, tu seras avec Taehyung. »**

Le monde de Yoongi s’effondre suite aux paroles de son professeur. Ce n’est pas possible, pourquoi le destin s’acharne-t-il sur lui ? Supporter Taehyung pour un petit travail en binôme, d’accord. Mais pour un projet entier qui, en plus, compte pour sa note de fin d’année ? Yoongi n’est pas sûr de survivre à cela pour le moment.

Taehyung ne semble pas plus ravi non plus. Cette école, c’est son rêve. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il soit dans un duo pareil ? Le mentholé semble tellement énervé que ses mains tremblent sur son bureau. Yoongi ne remarque pas non plus son regard noir, c’est pour cela qu’il décide de poser les bases directement.

**« Par contre, on va direct mettre les choses au clair. Tu ne m’aimes pas, je ne t’aime pas non plus. Comme ça nous n’avons aucune ambiguïté. »**

Yoongi aurait peut-être dû se taire. Lorsque le regard de Taehyung se dévoile à lui, le plus jeune n’est plus aussi serein que précédemment.

**« Très bien. Je vais, moi aussi, « mettre les choses au clair » comme tu le dis si bien. Ce projet, c’est ma porte de sortie. Je n’ai pas envie de traîner un boulet donc j’espère que tu seras un minimum impliqué.**

**\- Mais, excuse-moi !? »**

Yoongi se lève brusquement de sa chaise. Tous les regards sont tournés sur lui mais cela ne le fait pas réagir pour le moment, trop énervé contre le plus âgé.

**« Sache que je ne mettrais aucune putain d’énergie dans ce projet. Je m’en fous totalement de cette école, et c’est pas toi qui me motivera. »**

La sonnerie coupe brusquement Yoongi, qui revient doucement à la réalité. Avant qu’il n’est pu s’en rendre compte, le mentholé était déjà parti en emportant ses affaires à la volée.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Yoongi s’empresse de ranger ses affaires et d’aller discuter avec son professeur. Peut-être pourrait-il faire ce projet seul, ou avec quelqu’un d’autre … ? L’enseignant s’attendait d’ailleurs à la venue de Yoongi, suite aux paroles prononcées envers son camarade.

**« Monsieur, vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas changer de partenaire … ?**

**\- Malheureusement non, j’en suis désolé Yoongi. En fait, si je t’ai mis avec Taehyung c’est parce que je sais que tu possèdes un grand potentiel. Et je pense qu’il pourrait t’aider à le développer. J’ai également remarqué que vos erreurs se complètent légèrement, je pense que vous pourrez apprendre de chacun grâce à ce projet. »**

Le plus petit acquiesce sans conviction, puis s’empresse de sortir de la salle pour rejoindre ses amis. Ceux-ci sont déjà présents devant sa salle de cours, et ils n’ont pas l’air vraiment surpris en remarquant l’humeur de Yoongi. Il n’y avait pas un jour sans que Yoongi ne soit énervé contre le monde. Mais ils ne s’attendaient pas à ce que le cours de Yoongi se soit autant mal passé. 

**« Ce gars me tape sur les nerfs, empêchez-moi de commettre un meurtre. »**


End file.
